


A Little Odd

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Please Don't Hate Me, but i like me some marinette and kim interactions, i have finally succumbed to this ship, rarepairing, rareship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: She really had moved on and maybe, just maybe, someone else will be in her future. It just might take Marinette a bit to see it.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: short and sweet [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406488
Comments: 12
Kudos: 316





	A Little Odd

**Author's Note:**

> i am a hardcore adrienette shipper/foursquare shipper but come on, everyone had to have a crush on marinette. which includes Kim.

_"What?"_

Marinette slouched further in her chaise, avoiding Alya's glare of death.

"How long has this been going on?"

By this point, Marinette was slouched so far, her chin rested on her chest. "A month and a half." She muttered.

Hands on her hips, Alya's stare intensified.

"Wait, today is the 23rd, right? It's actually been...uh," Marinette gulped, afraid of what her friend's reaction would be to what she says next. "...two months."

"You and Kim have been going on dates for _two months_ and you didn't think to _inform_ me?"

"They're not date!" Marinette sat up, throwing her hands in the air. "Kim came up to me a while back and asked to see a Jumanji- something we both wanted to see! And I go to the movies with everyone, why should I have thought differently with Kim?"

"Oh?" Raising an eyebrow, Alya gave Marinette her best _'are you shitting me'_ stare she could muster. "And you didn't realize that when you two kept going out after that - to _dinners_ , and _cafes_ , and the bloody _fucking_ _carnival_ , just the _two_ of you, you didn't think much of it?"

To that, Marinette didn't have anything to say. Because what could she say? How could she even admit to Alya that she comes up with ideas just as much as Kim does? That the carnival da- _outing,_ just an _outing -_ was her idea? That she loved hanging out with boy so much, she looked towards their outings just as much as anything else?

"I just like hanging out with him." She finally muttered, averting her gaze as she picked at her sleeve.

Alya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That boy clearly doesn't see you as just a friend, Marinette. What if he asks you out?"

"Don't get my hopes up, Alya." Tone bitter, Marinette bit her bottom lip. She already figured out she liked Kim about a week ago and it took her a while to come to terms with it. She didn't need to think of any other _what ifs_ \- she might go insane.

"Oh, honey." 

Shoulder shagging, Alya went over to her friend and sat down next to her. "Okay, okay, I won't say more. It's just..." she grabbed Marinette's shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

Marinette couldn't help but smile at the affection Alya was displaying. This girl has been there for her through everything and never pushed when it was clear the noirette wasn't ready for anything. "In my defense, I haven't really thought of them as dates or else I would have told you from the beginning."

The auburn haired girl hummed, running her fingers through Marinette's hair. "It's okay, I forgive you. Just be careful, okay? And it's okay to be selfish sometimes, Marinette."

-

"It's okay, forget I ever said something. You like someone else, right?"

Marinette continued to stare, her eyes wide as her fingers clenched around the bouquet of flowers that was handed to her.

_By Kim._

"I understand, Marinette. We can still do our weekly hangouts, right?"

The sad smile on his lips absolutely _broke_ her heart but she couldn't talk _\- why couldn't she just say something?_

"Have a good day, M."

By the time she took in what happened, the boy who has been the focus of her affection was too far away, already across the street and on his way home. Blinking, she looked down at the flowers, her slow mind taking too damn long to figure out that-

_'What if he asks you out?'_

Alya's voice rung in her head and she gasped, not believing that the one thing she wanted, actually happened.

_And she didn't say anything._

"Marinette? You know Kim asked you to be his girlfriend." A quiet voice popped up, causing the pigtailed girl to jump. "And you didn't say anything."

"Kim asked me... to be his girlfriend? I wasn't... I wasn't just dreaming?" She frankly looked around and finally back the flowers. "Oh my god, I'm such an ass. I have to find him!"

Spinning on her heels, she made a dashed towards the direction she knew by heart, just as well as she knew her home. Stopping at the door, she had to force herself to _breathe_ and knock on the door like a sane person, nothing like the way her heart was beating out of her chest or the way _she just knew she had to fix this._

"Marinette? How are you, sweety!"

Even though she wanted nothing more than to bypast Kim's mother and run up the stairs, she chatted a bit with the woman. Marinette will not be known as a rude child, lest she fears her mother's wrath.

But eventually, she smiled at the woman she's come to known as a second mom. "Is Kim home?"

"Ah, yes! He came in, all grumpy and no hi, before going to his room. Are you staying for dinner, con gái?"

"Hopefully," Marinette muttered as she made her way up the stairs, her heart hammering against her chest the closer she got. But for once, Marinette wasn't going to let her fears get in the way, the _what ifs,_ because for once, she didn't want that crippling get in her way again.

_ 'It's okay to be selfish sometimes, Marinette.' _

And you know what? Marinette wanted to be selfish for once. She wanted to be with Kim, to be his _girlfriend,_ and if it doesn't all work out in the end, so what? She _wants_ this.  


Before she could chicken out, she raised her hand, holding her breath as she knocked. A few moments of silence goes by and _what if he doesn't want to see her anymore?_

"Kim?" She called out softly, her forehead pressed against the door. "Kim, please open the door."  


She heard some noises finally before a quite 'M?' was called out, voice filled with disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me, Kimie."  More silence, and suddenly, that fear she tried so hard to swallow was crawling up her throat, gripping it so tight. "You didn't wait for my answer."

Suddenly, the door sprang open and due some luck, she managed not to stumble. Lifting her head, she gave the boy in front of her a smile. 

"Answer?" 

He looked like a _mess_ but she couldn't blame him, he thought she rejected him, oh but if only he knew.  


She nodded, stepping closer to the boy as she clasped her hands behind her. She leaned forward, her smile now a little bigger. "Yeah, you didn't wait for an answer, silly."

Seeing the hope in his eyes - that was just what she needed to keep going, to tell him exactly what they both needed to hear.  


"So," he stared at her, leaning closer as well, his voice wavering. God, even in his distress state, he never failed to take her breath away. "What's your answer then, M?"

She giggled (when was the last time she _giggles_ ) and tapped his forehead. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, you big dummy. As long as you agree to be _my_ boyfriend."

The tight hug she got from him might have made her a _bit_ breathless.

(It wasn't because of the hug.)

-

The last couple of weeks have been good. Really, really good.

They were good.

And Marinette couldn't have been happier. Just last week, she revealed to Kim that she was Ladybug and he had been so supportive, it moved her tears.

(Oh maybe it was the fact that he always kinda knew - 'you always ran off during akuma attacks and you couldn't be Hawkmoth. I always knew you were special.' he said with that knowing grin and that soft gaze, how could she not melt?)

"How's my Mari doing?"

She grinned, looking over her shoulder at him. "Is that my knight or are my eyes deceiving me?" She chuckled, slipping the last of her textbooks into her locker. 

He leaned against the locker next to her, arms out towards her. "And this knight came back from war, my queen. I think I deserve some reward."

Rolling her eyes, Marinette turned towards him and put her arms on his shoulder, fingers loosely intertwined behind his neck. "It was just math."

"That test was hard, okay. I'm telling you- that teacher hates me." He pouted and Marinette had to restrain herself from wanting to kiss it off his face.

"Maybe if you weren't always clowning around, she'll like you better."

"Not might fault she's such a bore." He tsked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling against him. "So, movies tonight? They're playing a rerun of Jumanji."

Who was she to tell the boy she loves no? Tugging him lower, she rested her forehead against his. "The carnival is in town, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Alya: "look at them, I don't know why, but I never knew Kim could be a romantic dork."  
> Nino: "right? I've never seen that guy so smitten"  
> Rose: "Come on, it's Marinette. why are you even surprised."  
> and everyone goes around, nodding their heads


End file.
